1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for high shear mixing of solids and liquids.
2. Description of the Background
The prior art is replete with numerous types of mixing blades or apparatus, some of which are designed specifically to mix solids with liquids under high shear conditions to ensure a uniform mixture. Examples of such prior art mixing blades or apparatus are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,756,236: 2,450,802; 2,875,897; and 2,985,389 as well as British Pat. No. 1,341,441. For example, British Pat. No. 341,441 discloses a high shear mixing apparatus which makes use of dual impellers which are separated by a disk and surrounded by a stationary tubular member provided with sets of apertures which are on axially opposite sides of the disk. Mixers, such as that disclosed in the British patent and the U.S. patents referenced above, all utilize rotating and stationary parts in order to achieve high shear mixing.